Smart devices including smartphones and tablets are becoming more and more prevalent in our lives. According to a report [4], the total shipments of smart phones and tablets during 2011 were 550.9 million units. The number is already higher than 351.4 million units, the total shipments of conventional personal computers (PCs) including desktop, laptop, and netbook. While the market for smart devices is growing dramatically, the capabilities of such devices have also been revolutionized during recent years. Many survey results from business sectors [3], [4], [14] show that smart devices started to replace conventional computers in daily computing leveraging their unique strengths such as dedicated applications, faster operations via finger touches, lighter weight, and longer battery time. However, there is a known critical limitation of smart phones in replacing conventional computers. That is lack of peripheral support. Smart devices are not able to talk to peripherals such as networked printers, scanners, cameras because the manufacturers of such peripherals do not provide dedicated drivers for smart devices. The limitation can be mitigated by waiting the manufactures to release dedicated drivers or porting drivers developed for PCs to smart devices. However, both approaches are not universally applicable to all peripherals. To address the problem, we propose a networked system leveraging cloud computing, which we call CloudBridge for smart devices.